Bedtime Stories
by Ci Maebee
Summary: There's nothing like a good bedtime story about hatred and love for the kiddos! Sasuke One Shot


So, I feel really bad for not updating my stories... .

Anyway, this is a Sasuke one-shot I wrote on Quizilla a while ago. His love in this isn't really anybody. It's just sort of a nameless character. Even still, I think the story is cute! ^^ So, yeahh. Hopefully this will make up for my "story procrastinating" a little. XDD

* * *

"Mommy!" my three kids shouted, running over to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you tell us a story before we go to bed?" Momo, the youngest girl, being only five, asked.

"Of course. What do you want to hear?" I asked with a smiled.

"How you got pregnant with Yoshi!" Tomo, Momo's twin sister, yelled.

"Ew!" Yoshi, the now 13-year-old boy shouted.

"What? Whats bad about that?" Momo asked.

"You don't even know how babies are made yet! Trust me, it's not something you want to here." Yoshi told her in a warning tone.

I laughed at the puzzled looks on Momo and Tomo's faces. "How about I tell you how me and your father got together? I don't believe you've heard that before." I suggested.

"Okay!" they all agreed.

"This whole story is revolved around two words. Uchiha Sasuke. Oh how I hated him. Power obsessed, ignorant, selfish, heartless, jerk. That's all he was. He didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he could kill his brother, Itachi. I could never see why ever girl was in love with him. He wasn't even cute! His stupid hair always reminded me of a duck's butt . . . and still does by the way." I said, pausing to join my three kids in laughter.

"So anyways, we'd always argue and get into intense fights, nearly killing each other on occasions. Little did everyone know, I was in love with this guy. Not for looks, not for skill, but . . . well actually I still don't know why I was so drawn to him. But that doesn't matter, all that matters was I was in love with a boy I hated.

"The thing I knew for sure that I loved about Sasuke was the fact that I could make him so mad and so irritated like no one else could. There was a time when Sasuke left the village and though I won't go into detail, three years later, he finally returned. However, nothing had changed between us. The moment he was back, we were picking fights with each other. There was one day when I would have to say for the first time in his life, he won the fight. We had been arguing over whether or not Uncle Naruto could become Hokage one day. I had complete faith in him but Sasuke just thought he was a pathetic and useless loser. Grandpa Kakashi, Aunt Sakura, and Uncle Naruto just sat back and watched like usual. They loved watching us fight and seeing how far things would go.

"For at least ten minutes, all we did was scream at each other. Sure enough, we got totally off the subject and just started throwing horrible names at each other. Finally Sasuke, believing he had lost, ended his list with 'I hate you!' I don't know what came over me, but for some reason just as he screamed those words at me, I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips into mine. I broke the kiss quite quickly though and glanced at Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and finally Sasuke, all of whom looked completely shocked. I freaked out. I was so embarrassed! I pushed Sasuke back, causing him to fall on the ground and ran to find Uncle Kiba and Aunt Hinata, my two best friends at the time. I joined them at the bench they were sitting on. I explained everything to them and at first, Kiba just laughed."

"I would too." Yoshi mumbled.

"SHH! WE WANNA HEAR THE STORY!" Momo and Tomo shouted. I laughed at them and continued.

"Anyway, Kiba finally got over it and he and Hinata tried to make me feel better. As I was talking to them, Sasuke walked up to us. He didn't say anything, just stared at us, his face emotionless as always. Kiba and Hinata looked at me and I nodded, meaning that it was okay. Well, it really wasn't but I wasn't about to let Sasuke know that. I had no idea what he was going to do, what I was going to say, as he sat down next to me on the bench. He sat there, hands in pockets and neither of us looked at the other. Finally, he asked if I wanted to explain what happened back there. So I told him, 'I don't want to but I don't think I don't think I could even if I did.'"

"Then what happened?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Tomo added.

"Well if you would be quiet, she could tell us." Yoshi said.

Momo and Tomo both stuck their tongues out at Yoshi then looked back to me, waiting for me to continued. I laughed, shaking my head at them and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Again, we sat in silence. He stared up at the sky and I just kept looking at my feet. I tried several times during that period of silence to look up at him or to say something but I just couldn't. Soon enough, I could feel Sasuke staring at me. It took every ounce of courage I had just to look up at him. His eyes were so different . . . they held a sort of mix between curiosity and an odd gentleness. They looked hopeful almost. I had honestly never seen any of those emotions in his eyes before. It was different but it was a good different. I had been so nervous sitting there next to him but looking at all the new things in his eyes, I became completely calm. It was an odd feeling to be so calm around Sasuke because I never had before.

'Does that mean you like me?' he asked. I couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking back to all the corny romance movies I had watched with Sakura. Every time a guy or girl asked 'Do you like me?' they would always reply, 'No. I love you.' So, not wanting to sound completely cheesy but unable to resist that line, I simply shook my head. What I saw next I can honestly say was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. A small, sweet, genuine smile came to Sasuke's lips. The only other time I had seen Sasuke smile was when he had an evil smirk on his face during a fight or something. This was so different from that smile and, again, it was a good different.

'Love me?' he asked, that smile had only been there for a second. It was gone as he spoke those words. His face was serious but still hopeful. And his eyes . . . there's no way to describe the emotions I saw in those eyes that night. My smile was gone too and I'm sure the emotion in my eyes mirrored his."

"What did you say?!" all three of them shouted at me, even Yoshi.

"She said 'Yes.'" a voice said.

All four of us looked up and saw their father, my husband, Uchiha Sasuke, leaning against the door frame. He wasn't even looking at our kids; his eyes were locked with mine. We both had a small smile on our lips and I'm sure the emotion in both of our eyes now was the same as it was last night. I suddenly wondered how long he had been standing there and how much he had heard.

"And then, Uchiha Sasuke, the boy I hated so much yet loved even more, kissed me; there on that bench, on that night, fourteen years ago." I said, still smiling at him.

"Aww!!! That's such a cute story!" Momo and Tomo both shouted, then giggled.

Yoshi, Momo, and Tomo began talking with each other about the story but I wasn't paying much attention. Sasuke and I were still smiling at each other, our eyes locked together. For a long time, I couldn't even hear what they were saying because I was so caught up in his eyes and in his smile. For a few minutes, it was complete silence for me.

"Alright, guys, time for bed now." Sasuke finally said, walking towards us.

Yoshi was gone in the blink of an eye, as was Tomo, but Momo paused for a second, looking up at her father. She was a complete Daddy's Girl and it showed every second of every day.

"Daddy, you'll tuck me in, right?" she asked, a strange little fear in her eyes, as if she'd die if he said no.

"Of course I will, sweetie. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okay." Momo said, a bright smile lighting up her whole face.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and then off she went. He stared after her then turned back to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. As we always did when in this position, we began swaying from side to side as if we were dancing. The smile on his lips, though still there, was more of a smirk now.

"That was a nice story." he said, meaning he'd heard the whole thing. I giggled.

"I thought you'd like it." I replied.

"There was one part I didn't like, though . . ." His words were teasing.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed. "And what part was that, exactly?"

"Does my hair really still remind you of a duck's butt?" Even his smirk was teasing me now.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I happen to love that duck butt of yours."

We both laughed a little. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped swaying and the smirk had disappeared from his lips. His eyes alone showed me how much he loved me but the way he kissed me just then, gave proof that the love I saw was real and would _always_ be real. As would my love for him.

* * *

Ahh the ending is so corny! .


End file.
